Prometheus
Prometheus is a Homunculus developed by Red Dick with the sole purpose of defeating Pink Guy and the mad god we call Chin-Chin in physical combat. But, as it is told in the book of the Based God:﻿ Chin-Chin is not of this realm and is immortal. Prometheus also appears in the book Francis of the Filth. It is unknown where Prometheus gets his immense power from, but it is said that his power is possibly derived from the all-powerful Trash Can he keeps with him at all times. As a being of near perfection, many claim that Prometheus has the strength of a thousand wrestlers and the stamina of hundreds of marathon athletes. Such was his power that he was able to bully our Dark Lord, Chin-Chin, in college and later smashed him with the Trash Can (although the Can may have amplified his chromosome power). Some even call him Our Great And Young Light Lord. Promethus has been speculated to have bullied Chin-Chin during his youth, making Prometheus possibly responsible of Chin-Chin being the lunatic mess he is today. Prometheus appears to be one of only 2 other beings in the Filthy Frank Universe able to display power that equals that of the dark lord Chin-Chin. (Including the Based God) He is speculated to have the highest chromosome level of all beings in the universe. His force is so strong that he can throw a 469-pound hunk of lead at someone and have pieces of it fly off. He is tied with the Shaman for being one of the strongest human beings left. In the book Francis of the Filth, he is described as "A chromosomal colossus, he alone could power a city for a decade and still have something left over". Frank tried squeezing one of his pecs after he introduced himself with a series of impressive flexes, but this proved to be a mistake as Frank was quite forcefully slapped. In this Prometheus met and competed against Frank, Jingle Balls, and Trash in the Batsu games hosted by Red Dick in order to win more chromosomes. Trivia *According to Prometheus's Twitter, the trashcan he threw at Pink Guy and Chin-Chin was made of solid lead, was 4 ft tall with a diameter of 2.5 feet and thickness of .5 inches on the sides and 1 inch on the bottom, and it had a standard density of 0.4092 lbs/cubic inch. This means the trashcan weighed 1180 pounds and probably broke the spines of Pink Guy and Chin-Chin. *Prometheus appeared in the music video for "PINK GUY - KILL YOURSELF". At one point, Tit Job began to attack him and as Prometheus attempted to knock him out with his Trash Can, Tit Job slapped it away and defeated him by twisting his nipples. *Prometheus appeared once again in the episode "MOZUKU WASABI CHALLENGE" where he was forced to eat a dish of wasabi with mozuku sauce and started flexing afterwards. *Prometheus grows wild habanero peppers as shown in "ULTIMATE BATSU GAME - PUKE MUSHROOM". This might also be the reason he and Chin-Chin are rivals, as The Dark Lord has been seen watering plants. * Prometheus and the Based God have met before. They took a selfie together. It is possible that this may lead to an alliance between them, in order to defeat Chin-Chin, but not likely, since Prometheus has stopped the Dark Lord by himself before. * He and The Shaman are one of the few characters on the show that have developed muscles. * Frank calls Prometheus a Greek god despite the fact that Prometheus is a titan. Gallery BYFYP85CcAARGUl.jpg Prometheus & Lil B.jpg prometheus.jpg Promethuandfranku.jpg Prometheus-0.png 0 (1).jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Frank's Friends Category:Hakujin Category:Batsu Game Participants Category:Puking Characters Category:Missing